


Do You Love Me?

by anymeaddict



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 18:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anymeaddict/pseuds/anymeaddict
Summary: Antonio watches "Fiddler on the Roof" and decides he need to have a serious conversation with Lovi.





	Do You Love Me?

Antonio was starting to freak me out. He had finished that watching that stupid music movie of his, and now he wouldn't stop staring at me.

I was sitting across my armchair, with on of my legs and the opposite knee resting on the arms and my back resting against the corner of the chair and the other arm, at his house reading a book Feli had given to me. It was about fighting zombies. It was good.

I had glanced up at him and saw him staring at me. A few minute later, I checked again and he was still staring at me. Then we had an unofficial staring contest, and he won.

Finally, he said something.

"Do you love me?" 

I stiffened at the question. No one had ever asked me that, not even Feliciano. I closed my book and stood up and started toward the kitchen. He of course followed.

"Why are you asking that?" I snarked back.

I had known him since I was a toddler and was sent to live with him when I was eight. It wasn't until a few years ago I bought a house with my brother and officially lived there. However, I found myself staying here more often than at my house since Toni didn't seem able to live on his own. I guess that meant I had live with him for twenty years, now.

But in all that time he had never asked me about romantic feelings. He also never flirted with me besides treating me like a kid and telling me I was cute.

I worked on cleaning some of the kitchen to avoid looking at him. I turned around while drying my hands and looked up to see to me right there. It surprised me enough to drop my hand towel.

“You're avoiding the question,” He said, blushing slightly while backed me up to a wall. He put his arms on the wall next to my shoulders, caging me in. "Do you love me?"

I hesitated to answer. He didn't have his normal goofy grin on. He looked completely serious. It must have really freaked me out because my heart was pounding.

I ducked under his arm and went to the living room and started straightening the pillows and blanket. He followed me and was standing behind me. 

"For twenty years, I have cleaned your house, made your food, washed your clothes. You have never brought this up before. Why does it matter now?"

I didn't turn to look at him afraid of what I would see.

"In the movie, the some of the main characters had an arranged marriage and their parents said they would learn to love each other and they did. I know you didn't like me when you first came, so I am asking you. Do you love me?"

I turned and looked him in the eyes. 

"Do I love you?" I could swear I saw a slight flicker of hope. 

"For twenty years I have lived with you, ate with you, fought with you, been sick with you," I hesitated before saying the next part of my speech. "If that's not love then I don't know what is." I felt a blush creep over my face.

Antonio's smile broke out over his face. He pulled me into his arms and hugged me, tucking my head under his chin. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry. I watch Fiddler on the roof and just pictured this in my head during the "Do you love me?" song.   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6A2MBneb7lc (The scene from the movie the fic is based on)


End file.
